


Icarus Wings

by TwinEnigma



Series: Misc YJAM fills [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Gen, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: It's just a dance, a performance, and he's the star.





	Icarus Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Done to the song "Icarus Wings" by Brainclaw.

                Robin shifts his foot, sliding it back slightly.

                He knows this dance.  Loves it even.

                The targets move and he is in motion, seamlessly flowing into hand-to-hand as he comes to glorious thrilling life once again.  His fists and feet find their objectives with unconscious precision and familiar ease.  He doesn’t even have to think about this anymore – it’s just a dance, a performance and he is a _star_.

                The shadows welcome him and he moves in them like he is one of their own, until he descends, cape billowing out like the wings of a bird of prey.

                The transition back to the dance is seamless, framed in explosions and arcs of shining metal.  But they’re harder than the others and he finds himself spinning, dropping into his supplies of smoke pellets.   The smoke crackles and ripples through them, until he vanishes and he is airborne, flying back into the air and twisting into a flip more natural than breathing.

                He hangs there for a moment, defying gravity itself, frozen in time and space, and for a moment he is back in the time before the world was scorched.   Then, the world resumes and he falls, spinning into that rhythmic violence he knows so well.

                When the targets are all down, he fades back into the shadows, into the stillness of un-life.


End file.
